Devil's Teardrop
by Chandra'n'Danika
Summary: On a mission Sam is captured by a Goa'uld and its up to Jack and the rest of the team to save her before its too late...


Sam suddenly awoke when she heard moans coming from the hall just outside her cell. At first she didn't realize where she was but then she remembered: the Goa'uld. Sam let out a long groan as she remembered the mission, losing sight of the others, and finally yelling as the Jaffa had her pinned down. Then there was the last thing she saw: Jack desperately coming over the hill as a Jaffa hit him in the side with his staff. Sam pulled her knees up to her chest at the thought and started to sob softly.  
  
Remembering was too much. Sam wiped her eyes and slowly tried to get up and find away out.  
  
"WHOA.....ok, maybe that was a bad idea!"   
  
Sam said as she reached for her forehead and found blood. Sam almost growled as she saw the red ooze. She let out a short sigh just as heavy footsteps rounded the corner.  
  
"DAMN!" She tried to hide somewhere, anywhere but it was useless.  
  
"KREE Tau'ri!"  
  
A tall figure cloaked in black and two Jaffa guards stood before her. Sam glared as the cell door opened and the guards came.  
  
"Why don't you just go `KREE' somewhere else?!?!?"  
  
The guards kicked Sam down and jabbed her with a pain-stick or what seemed to be a small staff weapon.  
  
"PLEASE ......GOD NO!!!!"  
  
Pain raced through her body as she once again fell unconscious with the lasting image of the black-cloaked Goa'uld smiling with pleasure over his latest catch.  
  
  
Sam awoke again but this time in a sarcophagus. At first Sam started to panic but then she relaxed as the lid opened. She sat up quickly and jumped out and surprised herself by just how good she felt.  
  
"Great, I'm turning into Daniel!" She said sighing deeply.  
  
Just then guards filed into the room with the black-cloaked man behind.  
  
"KREE kal-esh Tau'ri!!"  
  
Sam stayed quiet as the cloaked man circled her....  
  
"Ah, yes, she will be perfect." The cloaked figure thought as he circled the glaring blond woman. He looked her up and down one final time as he signaled for the guards to circle her.   
  
She glared at the guards as they circled her, but she also knew that to do anything would end up with her death, if that were not already planned.   
  
"She is very smart for being one of the feeble minded Tau'ri. Yes," he thought "she has a very strong kalash, but I will cure her of that! " He steps up in front of her and looks into her eyes. He smiles slightly as his eyes glow.  
  
"Kneel before your God!" He orders quietly, thinking she will obey, being as smart as she seems. But as she continues to stand and glare he is surprised.   
  
"You DARE to defy your God! You will PAY ha'shak!"   
  
With this his eyes flash and he raises his right hand above her forehead. She continues to stare defiantly as the light springs from the palm of the hand ribbon device and feels the extreme pain, as the light touches her forehead.  
  
The cloaked figure is surprised that it takes longer then usual to take her down and this concerns him. He knows that she will not bend as easily to his will as the other queens before had, but it also excites him to know this.   
  
"You WILL obey your God!"   
  
His smile widens as she falls to her knees, as he stops using the device. She glares up at him even through the obvious pain she is going through.  
  
"You will NEVER be a God to ME, NEVER!" She exclaims as he turns to walk away from her.  
  
"Silence tau'ri!" He yells as his eyes flash violently. He turns and walks up to her holding the hand device, again, to her forehead.   
  
"I WILL be your God!" And with that he uses the device and she collapses in a heap to the floor.  
  
"Take her to her room and guard her until she awakens. Notify me when that time comes!"   
  
And with that final instruction he leaves the room with a swish of his cloak as the guards pick her roughly up and prepare to take her to her room.  
  
Later after the confrontation, Sam's dreams were filled with the images of her friend's...the last mission, before she was taken....to wherever "here" was. Then she remembered...  
  
(Day of the mission)  
  
"Awwwwwwwww, more dang trees!" Colonel O'Niell said as SG-1 walked away from the disengaging gate.   
  
"Indeed." Said Teal'c as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sir, I'd like to take some plant samples, I think that some of these plants may carry a pathogen from what SG-6 brought back! "  
  
"Well, knock yourself out Carter!" Jack said as he smiled warmly.  
  
"Yes sir!" As she smiled back gently.  
  
With that Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel went off to see some fascinating `rocks' as Jack would've said.  
  
Sam went off alone up the grassy green hill towards the forest without noticing the evil that lurked near by..  
  
Sam carefully took samples of the plant life when she noticed that it was way too quiet.  
  
"Hello?" Sam looked up as she thought she saw something just over the next hill.  
  
"Hmmmmmm, must have been some bird.."  
  
Just as she said that a eye-blinding blast from a staff weapon whizzed by her head. In shock Sam leaped to take cover by a nearby fallen tree.  
  
"SHOOT!!" She said as she went back for her radio nearly being caught in the side by a close staff blast.  
  
"SIR!! Com'in!" Sam yelled desperately over her radio.  
  
"Yeah Carter, I read." Jack said giving a worried look at Teal'c and Daniel.  
  
"SIR, I'm pinned down, we seem to have company here.." A couple of staff weapons firing can be heard in the background.  
  
"Colonel I need......hur...y.sir..ca..nt.  
Sam hit the radio as it went out. "DAMN!"  
  
"Damn, Daniel pack up your things, Teal'c your with me, LETS MOVE!"  
  
The Jaffa did have Sam pinned down and they knew that they had better move before she got away, for if their God saw this, he would surely destroy the Jaffa who let his new queen get away.  
  
Behind the log Sam heard the Jaffa approach slowly yet surely; she was losing hope... Damn if only I had noticed..if only there was NO plants..DAMN PLANTS!! Sam thought as she heard P-90 firing not far off.   
  
"Yes finally, OH and DAMN me for forgetting to grab my P-90 when I decided to jump over this log!"  
  
Jack was firing aimlessly at the Jaffa, as was Teal'c.  
  
"DIE JAFFA DIE!!!!" Jack yelled not caring.  
Then the moment that passed in a second... Sam stood up as she heard the yelling of the Colonel.  
  
"SIR!" Sam yelled at the top of her lungs, which was not a good idea. Jack ran to her from the top of the hill but not as a Jaffa guard hit him on the side!  
Sam saw this and felt pained, how could she let this happen?..WHY?  
Without thinking Sam hurled her self over the log.  
  
"NOOOOO" Sam started to run up to him..just as a jaffa came out from behind a tree and zated her.  
  
Sam remembered the pain, the agony, but mostly the engraved image of Jack trying to save her, alongside with Teal'c and Daniel.  
  
She looked up at the cold glare of the Jaffa as everything went into the endless black of unconsciousness.  
  
  
Sam awoke from her nightmare yet again but this time in a cold sweat in a fire-lighted room.   
  
"Why is this happening to me?" She asked to herself as she covered her eyes from the brightness of the fire nearby. "Dang its night already." Sam thinks as she looks out from a far window. "Must be in some ship that has landed." She thought as she slowly starts to sit up out of her bed when she noticed just why she is cold.  
  
"HOLY HANNAH...WHOA this is NOT good...".   
  
She said as she looked down at what she was wearing. It seemed to be barely anything compared to what Hathor last wore when Sam had last saw her. It was a light green "bra" with gold trimming and lace accompanied by a REALLY short silk-like skirt with gold dangling from it also.  
  
Just then he came..  
  
"Ai'emain Tau'ri!!"  
  
With that two guards step forward and haul Sam off to face their leader and shoved her down in front of their Goa'uld.  
  
"Awwww, yes my child...you will see the power of your God!"  
  
"Oh I don't think so, my friends will find me and when they do, they will kill you!"  
  
The cloaked man laughed at this and started to inch closer to Sam's face  
  
"I do not believe so, not if your friends are dead I think!"   
  
Sam glares harder as the Goa'uld just laughs at her incompetence.  
As she looks for an escape the Goa'uld turns around and gives orders to his guards and they leave.  
  
"There has got to be away out of here...." Sam thinks as once again the Goa'uld turns around to her. Sam raises her eyes in disgust as he towers over her as he comes closer then before. With one last smile on the vile face he turns around again but this time revealing a women in the background.  
  
"HI'ATO JAFFA!" Two Jaffa and the women come forward. The women are even wearing less than Sam is. Then she comes into the light of the fire...   
  
"OH...MY.....GOD!"   
  
Sam's eyes grow big as she sees the X on the women's stomach and thinks of just what is going to happen next.   
  
  
(In Sam's mind)  
  
"YOU CAN"T, My Friends WILL Come!"   
  
I yell as the women comes forward. Dang, what to do. The women comes closer and I try to get away but with my slight movement the Jaffa come and grasps me down. Now I'm struggling as she comes nearer and I feel the heat arising within me as she pulls an adult Goa'uld from her womb. The cloaked man is now smiling at me as if I was his to own, but I wasn't! The women comes closer and I try desperately to get away, but the cold hands of the Jaffa now have me pinned to the floor and the DAMN Goa'uld is right near my neck now. I cry out for someone to hear.  
  
"OH GOD NO."I scream as I hear the snake come nearer and nearer. The women gives me a vile smile and I take a last peek at the man who is just about to speak.  
  
"YOU Tau'ri shall be my next queen....Queen to the God Anubis!"   
  
And with that his eye's glowed and I feel sharp pains as the Jaffa roughly tilts my head to one side. I now feel the symbiote's presence near my neck, and then it happened. Everything went black, and my mind was clouded as I felt the coldness of evil pass through my flesh. The feeling of losing who I am, or rather "who I was" fades as I feel the pains that make my hair stand on end. I struggle one last time before I feel my soul being ripped away from myself and the snake that has found its way to my spine..GOD NO..This can't be happening!!! The blackness finally clouds my mind and I fall to the back of my mind.  
  
Anubis motions the Jaffa away from Sam, or what used to be Sam, and smiles.  
  
"She will be mine, my queen," and his eye's glow with excitement as he awakes his new queen.  
  
Sam's eye's open slowly and with a sudden burst glows and she smiles as she looks upon her husband.  
  
  
  
(The SGC 2 days later)   
  
  
"DAMNIT, General!! WE should be out there looking for her!! Not some search team that wasn't even there when it happened!"   
  
Jack almost yelled as the General refused, for the hundredth time, not to let the remainder of SG-1 to go search for Major Carter with the search teams.   
  
"She was...IS... our friend! Not theirs!" Jack thought to himself. "It's not fair!!"   
  
"Look, Jack, you had been allowed to be on the first 24 hours of the search! You need to get some sleep and rest! Dr. Fraiser has ordered that you go on leave for at least 48 hours and get some REST! Now please..."   
  
Hammond was interrupted as the door suddenly opened and an airman walked in.   
  
"An urgent message came for you, sir", and handed the General a small slip of paper.  
  
"Thank you, airman".   
  
The General said and the airman turned and left the office. Hammond reviewed the note and looked up, almost painfully, at Jack.   
  
"What is it, sir?" Jack asked curiously, strongly hoping that it would be some news on Carter and her situation.   
  
"If you'll excuse me, Colonel, I have to make an important call."   
  
And with that the General had ended the conversation.   
  
"But, sir, if you will ju..." Jack started as Hammond cut him off.   
  
"Colonel O'Neill, you are dismissed!" Hammond said threateningly.   
  
He was starting to pity Jack, watching the pain and exhaustion in his eyes as Jack almost begged to be allowed to help continue the search. Jack stood there for a moment, which felt more like an eternity, before turning to leave. As he walked out the door he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Hammond had picked up the red phone, the one that only dialed one number.   
  
"This is soooo not good!" Jack said to himself as he closed the door behind him. He was almost pounced on by Daniel, who was waiting nervously right outside Hammond's door.   
  
"Well? What did he say? Can we go out with the next team? Should we be getting ready? When do we leave? Are we going to the same planet? Can I...?" this last question was rudely interrupted by the Colonel.   
  
"Daniel!! Cut it out! We are not going anywhere!! The General said no! Permission DENIED!!" Jack yelled this last part and then turned and hurried away hoping Daniel would not follow him. His hope was wrong.   
  
"Jack! Wait!" Daniel called after his friend, after the first moments of the shock of the refusal had worn off.  
  
"What do you mean we can't go!? I don't understand!! What was his reasoning!?" Daniel asked, desperately wishing that Jack would turn around with a small smile and yell "GOTCH YA!!" But with no such luck.   
  
"OH, for cryin' out loud, Daniel!! That's exactly what I mean! I asked Hammond and he said NO! Got THAT!?" Jack walked hurriedly away again, and practically jumped into the elevator before Daniel could get there, and shoved the nearest button to close the doors before Daniel reached the elevator. He didn't like yelling at Daniel, but he really couldn't help it right now! And it made him feel bad, because he knew that Daniel is going through what he is going through also! Sam was his friend too! He was most likely having the same emotional pains that Jack was. And yelling at him just felt like kicking a hurt puppy. And he was only trying to help, it just wasn't working out.   
  
"Oh well," Jack thought to himself. "He will get over it and we WILL get Carter back! No matter what we have to go through!"   
  
  
(General Hammonds Office)   
  
  
"Yes sir I... But the thing is sir....I understand, but... If you would only lis...But what if I...Yes sir....I understand.....thank you, sir".   
  
Hammond hung up the red phone, and Jack was right, that was DEFINATLY not good. Hammond sighed heavily as he sat in his chair. He leaned on the desk and put his hands to rest in his hands. He knew what he had to do and was dreading it horribly. He also knew how it was going to affect the personnel on the base, especially Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c. Slowly he lifted his head out of his hands and started to stand.   
  
  
(Infirmary)  
  
"Janet, look," Daniel walked to her and grabbed her arm gently as she was walking away.   
  
"I know you want Sam back as bad as we do! Why would it be so hard for you to just clear us long enough to go out and help the search team help find her? We were there with her when it happened! We wer...ARE her friends and need to be out there helping to find her!! Please, Janet! PLEASE let us go!?"   
  
Daniel looked at her so pleadingly that she almost relented and said she would think about it. But she didn't, because she had already, for all she knew, lost Sam, and she didn't want to lose the rest of them as well, they needed rest! And they knew it!   
  
"Daniel, I can't let you do that! You and Jack and Teal'c NEED to rest!! I don't think you have had sleep for the last 36 hours! You can't run your life on coffee!!"   
  
With that she grabs the coffee cup he is holding away. She sighs.  
  
"Daniel, listen, yes, I do miss Sam and I do want her back, after all, she is my friend. But I cannot risk letting you go out there and getting yourself hurt in the condition you are in!! Go home and get some rest, and I bet Sam will be back here before you know it!"   
  
She turned and started walking away again.   
  
"But, Janet! You don't understand! I just wan..." Daniel started, pleadingly.   
  
"Go home and get some rest, Daniel! Before I make it an order!"   
  
She walked out of the room and away from Daniel. Daniel just stands there. He thought Janet would understand! But she didn't! How could she not!? Sam was her best friend!   
  
Daniel Stopped staring off into space and went off to find Jack, hoping that together they would be able to come up with a plan to go and find Sam. He walked out of the infirmary and went to search out Jack. He just had to figure out where to start looking, last he heard Jack had left the mountain.   
  
"Daniel Jackson! Did Colonel O'Neill speak with General Hammond about the search party?" Teal'c asked as he spotted Daniel walking out of the infirmary.  
  
"Uhh.... yeah, he did Teal'c. And the General refused to let us join in the rest of the search." He paused. "Where have you been?"   
  
Daniel asked this last part hoping to cushion the answer to the question Teal'c had just asked, if not for Teal'c, then for himself.  
  
"I needed to perform Kelnoreem. I was growing weak and I wanted to be rested and ready to go out with the next team to search for Major Carter. I am disappointed that we will not be joining the team."   
  
Teal'c bowed his head in acknowledgment that he was upset about not being able to go.  
  
"Yeah, so are Jack and I. Uhh... listen, I was going to go and find Jack, would you like to come with me? It might be best for us to stay together?"   
  
Daniel said, but really meaning that HE didn't want to be alone with himself, and in truth, he didn't really trust himself to BE alone at a time like this. He knew that even the company of Teal'c would help him control his emotions. But for how long, he didn't know. Sam was like a sister to him! And he had already lost his parents, he didn't need to be losing the new family he had built for himself at the SGC, even if it IS only 1 member. And he didn't think that Jack should be left alone, he could just look at him and know how much he cared for Sam. He didn't trust Jack to be by himself.  
  
"I will go with you Daniel Jackson." Teal'c responded.  
  
"Ok, then. I guess we should go then." Daniel said and headed down the hall followed by Teal'c.  
  
(In Anubis's Ship)  
  
The golden lid of the sarcophagus slowly opened to reveal the new goddess, Sam, or rather "Cha'va" as she had become.   
  
"Milady," a servant said as she helped her new master out of the sarcophagus, and bowed her head in honor.   
  
Cha'va looked around her new room in awe and turned to her servant with her eyes a-glow.   
  
"Kree, you have done well my servant, I am greatly pleased."   
  
The servant bowed her head and left her master in her chamber.   
Cha'va looked around at her belongings and walked over to her mirror of gold.   
  
"Yes, I am pleased".   
  
She said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her light green silk coverings hung loosely over her slender body as her golden circle (to cut open Jaffa's stomachs) hugged her middle. A heavily jeweled crown covered her golden hair and her hand is adorned by the Goa'uld hand device.   
  
".................Greatly pleased".   
  
She says as she tries her hand device. Finding the inner strength to make the deadly device glow with power she looks for a target. As she was just about to hit something Anubis turns the corner. Cha'va stops and smiles at her mate as Anubis walks over.   
  
"Do you find everything to your liking my Goddess?"  
  
"I indeed do my master..............But...."   
  
"Kree, tell me!"   
  
Cha'va turns around and starts to talk.   
  
"I want to find the one's from 'this' ones memory, she seems closer to one of them.....I want to make them "my" new Jaffa, especially the 'one'! "   
  
"Indeed we shall, the Tau'ri are weak and will bend into our power."  
  
And with that both of their eyes glow and Anubis turns to leave and remembers why he came to her.  
  
"Cha'va!" He says as she turns to him once more.  
  
"We are departing to a planet that will greatly please you, many will become our Jaffa there, the `one' must wait."  
  
And with this Cha'va bows her head in understandment as he leaves her in her chamber. Cha'va then goes to her window to watch the ship leap off the planet they were already on and smiles evilly.   
  
  
  
(Somewhere...On Earth...)  
  
"Anything else I can get for you sir?" The bartender asked as she set a glass down in front of Jack.  
  
"No thank you." Jack grumbled back, staring at the glass set in front of him.  
  
He was contemplating whether or not to have another drink, considering that he had already had two. Contrary to what he thought when he had entered the bar, the drinks were NOT helping him forget what was going on at work. He was trying to decide whether to go back to the base or not. If he did it would probably, no, definitely be best not to show up drunk, With all the reports he already has on his record he didn't need to add one like that to them.  
  
"Sir? Sir, is your name Colonel Jack O'Neill? Sir?"   
  
The bartender was asking Jack. But her questions would have been lost in his thoughts about Sam and the last mission if she had not tapped his arm.   
  
"Sir? There is a phone call for you, sir"  
  
"Huh?" Jack looked at her blankly for a moment as what she said sunk in. "Who on earth would be able to find me HERE!?" He asked himself as he got up and walked to the phone at the end of the bar.   
  
"A phone call, from a General Hammond, Sir".  
  
She said as she handed him the phone and slowly walked away.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Jack mumbled under his breath.  
  
"O'Neill." he said gruffly as he put the phone to his ear.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, I would appreciate it if you would return to the base ASAP!"  
  
Hammond said, hoping that Jack would just hang up the phone and not ask any questions about Carter over the phone.  
  
"Is there any news on Carter, sir?"  
  
Jack asked, hoping that his voice didn't portray how he was feeling: guilty, worried, hopeful, and afraid. And most of all, anger. Anger at himself for letting Sam go off by herself, angry for leaving her behind, and most of all, for letting her down as her CO and friend.  
  
"You know that I cannot release that information over the phone, Jack. Please just return to the base as soon as possible, I'll be in my office." Hammond said.  
  
"Yes, sir." Jack said and hung up the phone. He walked over to his seat and threw a few bills down on the counter as he gave the beer one last glance and headed out of the establishment.  
  
(SGC)  
  
Daniel and Teal'c were waiting for the second elevator to open. As the doors slid open they were very surprised at who was standing there.  
  
"Hey, where are you two headed all dressed up?"  
  
Jack asked as he stepped out of the elevator.  
  
"Uhhh....well... actually, we were going to go look for you." Daniel said, slightly perturbed.  
  
"Well, you found me. Now lets get to Hammond's office. He has some news."   
  
Jack said and started to the other elevator and was shortly followed by Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
(Briefing room)  
  
"Welcome, gentlemen. Please have a seat." General Hammond said as Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c entered the room. He had been putting this off as long as possible, but he always knew this meeting was inevitable. He watched as the remainder of SG-1, silently, took their seats.  
  
"Sorry I'm late sir." Janet said as she hurried into the briefing room and took a seat next to Daniel.  
  
"That's alright, doctor." Hammond nodded to her and then turned and looked.   
  
"I have some ....... news for you all." Hammond said reliantly, wanting to get this over as soon as humanly possible.   
  
"As you all know, Major Carter has been declared MIA. This afternoon I received a memo that someone.." He took a deep breath and cleared his throat before he continued.   
  
"Someone wants to cancel the search effort..." He stopped because he knew there were going to be comments from, if not from all of them, a certain Colonel.  
  
But instead he looked from each member to the other and they stared at each-other with shocked, startled, and horrified faces. Jack looked like he was about to rip that `someone's head' off and shove it down his throat. Daniel looked like he didn't know whether to be furious or burst into tears. Teal'c looked at the General as if he didn't understand. And Janet stared at the General for a moment and then started sobbing.  
  
"I did all that I could do to try and stop the cancelation. I even called the President himself, and was turned away. This may be one of the hardest things that I have had to do in my entire military career. I am truly sorry and saddened to lose someone as smart, nice and friendly as Major Samantha Carter." The General looked at the floor as he finished, and tried to stop the tears that would come later.  
  
"WHAT!? SIR!!! You can-NOT let this happen!! NO WAY!!! I will NOT stand for this! I will fight this to my GRAVE, sir! There is NO way I will lose my team member, my FRIEND, just because some Jackass in Washington wants to save some MONEY!!!" And with that Jack stormed out of the briefing room, slaming the door on the way out.  
  
"Can they even DO that General!?" Daniel asked as he turned to hug and comfort Janet as her body raked with sobs.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid they can, son." Hammond repiled. "Now I know you were all very close friends of Major Carter, that is why I had this meeting with you all before I told the rest of the base. I have arranged to give you all some extended time off and I will contact you with the date of the memorial service. I also plan to contact the Tok'ra to get Jacob here as soon as possible. You can leave whenever you would like too. And Teal'c if you would like I can arrange for you to go to the land of light to spend some time with your family during this time."  
  
"I wish to remain here, General Hammond. I wish to be with my friends at a time like this." Teal'c replied and bowed his head.  
  
"That would be fine. Now, if there is nothing else you are all dismissed. And I suggest that you try to get some rest." Hammond looked at them all one more time and then left the room.  
  
"Oh God..... NO!" Janet cried into Daniel's shoulder.  
  
  
( 3 Months later )  
  
Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Major Davis stepped out of the gate upon a heavily tree-covered, forest like-planet.  
  
"Hey would ya look at that!" Jack said sarcastically as he took a look around.  
  
"To what are you refering O'Niell?" Asked Teal'c as he turned his head sideways.  
  
"TREE's, they seem to populate every DAMN planet we come to!"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Ummm guys aren't we supposed to be looking for any clues about any ancient civilizations." Davis asked trying to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Uhh.....Yeah." Daniel said as he turned to Jack.  
  
"When we gonna do that Jack?"  
  
"Damn your rocks Danny!!" Jack said as Daniel started to give him puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"FINE, as long as we all stay together this time cause you know what hap....."  
Jack trailed off as he remembered just what had happened last time.  
  
The team walked through the forest with Daniel looking at some plants,and Jack sulking and remembering Sam. Teal'c was in front and Davis was bringing up the rear.  
  
All of the sudden a bright flash of light shown upon Jack, Teal'c and Daniel.  
  
"OK.......I think that's not a good sign...?!?" Jack said right as the rings engulfed them.  
  
Davis stood in shock for a moment as he finally got his bearings and tried his radio.  
  
"Colonel, Come in?!"  
  
All Davis heard was silence as he tried over and over again.  
  
"Colonel if you hear me, I'm coming back with help!" And with that Davis started headlong for the gate.  
  
( On Anubis's Ship )  
  
Guards stood around Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c as Anubis strode up with a radio in his hand.  
  
"Shoot!" Jack thought as he heard Davis's voice over the radio. "If only he was as smart as Carter....." He thought again, regretfully.  
  
Anubis walked by Daniel and Teal'c and said nothing until he came upon 'the one'.  
  
"JAFFA KREE!"  
  
Anubis said as two of his guard came forward and roughly pried Jack up on his feet.  
  
"Tau'ri.......so you are the one she speaks of.......her chosen." Said Anubis as his eyes glowed fiercely.  
  
"Whatever......." Jack murmured as Anubis gave orders to make him bow again in his presence.  
  
"KREE!! You will all serve us!"  
  
"We will never fall under a false God's control," Teal'c said as he glared upon Anubis with rage.  
  
"Shol'va who defies a God!!! You will die at my hand!!!!"  
"KREE Jaffa, Sha'lokma'kor, take them away! But leave the leader to me!"  
  
With that the guards take Daniel and Teal'c to holding cells.  
  
Anubis turned back around and smiled evilly at Jack and then left the room with him binded and alone.  
  
"Damn!!!" Jack said as he forced himself to get up and turn his back to the door.  
  
"Shak'ti'qua? (in other words, "What do you think your doing?") my chosen one!"  
  
A goa'uld voice said lustfully right behind Jack as she unbinded him.  
  
Jack turned slowly to look upon his death and opened his mouth in shock.  
  
"SAM!?!?!?" Said Jack as he just remembered what she really was now.  
  
"SILENCE Tau'ri!"  
  
"DAMN Goa'uld! You just had to take SAM!!!" Jack almost screamed as he came forward in the intent of attacking the Goa'uld.  
  
"ARAY KREE! SILENCE I said!" And with that Cha'va held her hand device to his head powering it up, but with this came the opportunity for Sam, who was fighting Cha'va with all her power to prevail that she was still with him.  
  
"GOD, THIS........HURTS!" Thought Jack, if he even felt it possible to "think".   
  
"Jack, Please help", a voice seemed to whisper to Jack's mind.  
"Its me, Sam".   
  
At first Jack thought it was a delusion impacted by the pain he was feeling but as soon as he heard the name "Sam" he forgot about the goa'uld. But in reality Cha'va was forcing Sam to incapacitate Jacks mind; the one she loved.  
  
"FIGHT......IT SAM!!!" Said Jack through gasps as the power from the hand device borred into his brain. With his last gasp he managed to cry.."SAM..?", as he fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"He is strong!" Cha'va said quite surprised as she ordered her guards to take him to her room. As they left dragging him she turned around and smiled.  
  
"Very Pleased...."  
  
(In Cha'va's chamber)  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooohhh........" Jack rolled over and wrapped his arms around his head. He had felt this feeling many times. The horrible pounding in his head, only this time it was worse then it had ever been before.   
  
"Ahhhh!" Jack almost screamed as he opened his eyes and they were flooded with light. He closed them again, almost immediately and rolled back over so that his face was practically shoved into the pillows he was lying on, his arms still protectively covering his head as if that would help block out the pain. He laid there for what seemed like forever, but was probably only for about five or ten minutes. Then, slowly and cautiously he removed his arms from around his head and raised it, although his eyes were still closed, very tightly. He moved over and almost rolled off of the bedding he was lying on.   
  
"Damnit!" He said softly as he cracked open one of his eyes and tried to look around.  
  
"Oh MAN my head hurts...." He exclaimed as he tried to sit up.  
  
Finally in a sitting position he slowly opened both of his eyes to look around and see where he was and if Daniel and Teal'c were with him. As he looked around he noticed that he was not in a cell, "the pillows should have told me that much." he thought as he looked down to see the bedding and pillows on which he was sitting. The room he was in seemed to be some sort of royal chamber, supposedly belonging to a goa'uld from the looks of things.   
  
"This is just great! Stuck in some Goa'uld ship and I don't even know where my team is.... well except for maybe Sam..."   
  
He slowly stood and started to walk away from the bed and toward something that resembled a door. Just as he reached the door he ducked for cover behind a close hanging curtain-like thing hanging from the ceiling as the door slid open as several servants entered followed by a figure, well Sam but at the moment a goa'uld draped in colorful robes and materials.   
  
"Kree, Jaffa!" The Goa'uld said and several Jaffa entered holding staff weapons at the ready.   
  
"Where is the Tau'ri? I told you to bring him to my quarters!"   
  
Cha'va looked from one Jaffa to the other waiting for an explanation.  
  
"But, my Queen, we did bring the Tau'ri here and laid him there." He points to the mountain of pillows and pieces of cloth.   
  
"We did as you said, my Queen." He bowed as he said this last part hoping that she would accept this answer, but in his heart, he knew she wouldn't accept it. She had been by far the worst and most ferocious queen they had ever had.   
  
"Find him, or you will die!" She exclaimed as her eyes flashed furiously.   
  
"Find him NOW!" And with that she turned and walked out of the room, followed closely by her servants, while the Jaffa stayed behind in fear that the Tau'ri had escaped and they were to receive death as a discipline for his escape.   
  
As the Jaffa started to walk around the room, looking for clues as to where the Tau'ri had gone, Jack tried to stay hidden as long as he could hoping to be able to escape them, find the rest of his team, and leave the ship, preferably with Sam. But no such luck.   
  
"The Tau'ri is there!" One of the Jaffa said to the other and they both turned to capture Jack. Jack tried to stay out of firing range as the Jaffa closed in on him, and as they got closer they lost site of him for a minute. Jack used this as an opportunity to take the advantage and take them, two birds with one stone. He ran around and sneaked up behind one of the Jaffa and just as he grabbed the Jaffa from behind and pointed the staff weapon at the other the doors slid open again and Cha'va walked into the room.   
  
"Ahhh, you have done well my Jaffa, and have found the Tau'ri. I am going to have to keep a gaurd on him from now on."   
  
She said as she removed the hood of the wrappings and looked into Jack's eyes. Jack looked back for a second and then turned and fired the weapon he was pointing at the Jaffa standing in front of Sam. He looked at her with defiance in his eyes, to show the Goa'uld in her that he was not going to give up no matter what she did to try and keep him here. Cha'va looked at the dead Jaffa lying at her feet and smiled. Contrary to what Jack seemed to think, this action of him killing the Jaffa only made Cha'va want him as her own all the more. She raised her head and looked Jack in the eyes.   
  
"You will not kill me." She said in a Goa'uld voice as her eyes glowed quickly.   
  
"The one that I have taken as a host is too valuable to you. I know what she means to you." She said and her smile widened as she took several steps toward Jack.   
  
"That may be so, but my friends and I will get her back, no matter what the cost to us."   
  
Jack replied defiantly, returning her stare.  
  
"Drop the weapon." She said as she took another step toward him, standing at the tip of the staff and staring into his eyes.  
  
Jack stared at her for another minute or two, which seemed more like an eternity, before dropping the weapon. As he dropped the weapon he finally looked at the ground in a show of resignation, but only for now. He would find a way to get Sam back, even if he had to die trying.  
  
"Yes, very good." Cha'va said softly as she watched the weapon drop to the ground, and then his eyes falling away from hers. She signaled for her servants to take care of the weapon and dead Jaffa and for the rest of the Jaffa to leave the room.   
  
"Take him and give him proper attire, then return him to my chambers. I will be waiting, don't make me wait long!"   
  
She said with a flash of her eyes and turned to a small chamber off to the side of the larger one. The servants grabbed Jack by the arms and led him out of the room to clothe him in proper clothing. He followed with no resistance, looking to the servants as if he had given up hope, but deep inside he knew that he would make it out of this situation with Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c by his side. They took him to another chamber and found different clothes to dress him in, trying to hurry as to not keep Cha'va waiting for they knew how she could be if she was not obeyed also even how she could be if they did everything she asked them to do.   
  
Jack looked down at the new clothes they were putting on him and sneered. They were dressing him in what closely resembled what he remembered Ra was wearing when he had met him on their first mission through the gate. After that they covered him with several different robes and cloaks of varying colors and lengths. The servants led him back to the room and pulled him up to Cha'va bowing as they drew closer to her. They shoved him in front of her and he stood there staring into her eyes.   
  
"Ke'i!" She said as he stood there and did nothing.   
  
She motioned to two of her servants and they stood. They walked to Jack and shoved down on his shoulders as one of them kicked the back of his knees in to force him to the ground.   
  
"Ahhh..." Jack grimaced as he hit the ground hard and fell forward onto his hands. He sighed heavily as he looked back at Sam and slowly took his hands off the floor.  
  
"What do you think your going to get from me? Huh? I'm not going to give you any information about earth or the stargate or the technology we now have to fight against you. You should know that, considering who you have taken as a host!"   
  
Jack said this last part as he held in the urge to jump up and attack the Goa'uld, knowing that this action might lead to his death and he couldn't afford that now, with Daniel, Teal'c, and Sam relying on him to get them home safely.  
  
"Oh, you are right. With the knowledge I have from this one, I know that you would never give me any information, even to save your own life. But you are wrong to assume that I want you for this reason."   
  
She stood and walked slowly around Jack, who was staring at the walls of the room surrounding them.   
  
"Well then why the hell do you want me? Why didn't you just throw me in a cell with the rest of my team?" Jack asked her, truly confused.   
  
"Because you held a high place within this one's heart, and, unfortunately, I must share some of the same feelings that this one has."   
  
She stopped right in front of Jack and lifted his chin with her right hand so that he was looking into her eyes.   
  
"And no matter what you say or think, you will be loyal to me. Be it one way or another."   
  
She threw his head to the side and left the room followed closely by her servants. Jack watched as she walked out, wishing with all his heart that he would wake up and be able to go to the SGC and see Sam working in her lab on one of her gadgets. He turned back and stared out of the small triangle shaped window behind the chair she had been sitting in.   
  
Cha'va walked out of the room and stopped shortly outside the door as it slid closed. Sam was a very strong host and she couldn't stay in there for a moment longer or she would have been weakened, and that is not a good sign to show to your prisoners. She held a hand to her head as she told two of the Jaffa to go back inside the room and keep an eye on Jack. As they went into the room she slowly started walking away, she needed to rest and regain her strength.   
  
(In a cell far, far away..)  
  
Anubis walks back and forth in front of the Tau'ri captives pondering what he will do to them. Death by Hand device? Death by Staff weapon? He smiles evilly.   
  
"Shol'va Teal'c is it?" He says as he walks in front of the other Tau'ri.  
  
"And you, the Tau'ri Daniel...whose wife was taken by my enemy Apophis?"  
  
His eyes glow as just the thought of his archrival comes to mind.  
  
"Tal'mal'tiak'mal we'ia, I am honored to met the ones who have made room for me to become the most powerful system lord by killing him.."  
  
"You are foolish, the Tau'ri have grown strong in Apophis's demise and we will gain through your demise!" Teal'c said defiantly as the two Jaffa opened the cell door and forced him and Daniel to stand against the back wall.  
  
One of the Jaffa walks over to Anubis and hands him something that resembles a small crow bar. Anubis walks into the cell and slowly walks over to Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
"You will pay for everything you have done to me, and you will never see earth again unless it is when we take it over and kill off the race of the Tau'ri!!!" Anubis said as he stepped up to Teal'c and held out the crow bar looking tool.  
  
"You will never be able to take down earth and the Tau'ri. They have grown too strong for you to defeat. You will be destroyed, just as Apophis was, and the Tau'ri will grow ever stronger and defeat many more system lords like you!" Teal'c said as he glared at Anubis with hatred in his eyes.  
  
"You are a fool shol'va!" Anubis said as he lifted the bar, which Teal'c now realized was a pain stick, to the pouch in Teal'c's stomach and was about to shove it in.   
  
"And now, you will pay!"  
  
As Anubis pushed the stick into Teal'c's stomach pouch, Daniel leapt forward and shoved Anubis aside as he jumped over to a Jaffa and grabbed the staff weapon that he was holding.  
  
The pain stick was pulled out of Teal'c's pouch and he fell forward as Daniel fired the weapon at the two remaining Jaffa and walked over to Teal'c and handed him the weapon and grabbed another.  
  
"You have done well, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said weakly as he tries to stand up.  
  
"Thanks Teal'c, I'm sure you would have done the same." Daniel said with a smile as he helps Teal'c to his feet. "And now we have to go find Jack and get the hell out of here!"   
  
They walk out of the cell and look back as Anubis tries to get up off the floor. Teal'c grabs a zat that had fallen on the floor and shot Anubis twice and turned and walked out of the room following Daniel.  
  
Daniel was waiting outside the door standing next to two fallen Jaffa waiting for Teal'c.  
  
Teal'c joined Daniel outside the door and they took off down the corridor in search of Jack.  
  
(Back to Cha'va)  
  
Cha'va tried to fight her host but it was inevitable, she had to go see Jack, the host's desire was too strong. Cha'va turned around and entered her room where the chosen one was. Cha'va looked around and saw Jack near the far window.  
  
"Jaffa Kree! Leave us!!" Cha'va ordered as they left and closed her chamber door.  
  
Cha'va slowly crept towards Jack as he turned around in his full garb. He stopped to glare at her then his eyes were filled with pain for he knew that Sam was in there somewhere.  
  
Cha'va drew closer and smiled evilly at her chosen.  
  
"Jack, I cannot fight this host's desire to have you as my own." She said with pleasure as she walked circles around Jack. Jack just stared forward awaiting his fate as she was now in front of his chest. Cha'va looked him up and down and breathed in his scent as her eyes glowed in delight as she neared.  
Slowly she touched his chest delicately and Jack shivered and started to move away.  
  
"Kree! Stay where you are!!" Cha'va said as she inched forward again and touched his stomach.  
  
"You will serve me well!" She said as she grinned yet again as she tore open the front of his robes.  
  
"Whoa..Uh.What `cha doing.??" Jack said as he tried to get away backing up and hitting the back wall of the chamber.  
  
Cha'va's eyes glowed fiercely as she embraced him, as she whispered into his ear..  
  
"Chosen.." As she kissed his forehead softly.  
  
Jack's eyes widened in shock as he started to scream in pain as Cha'va's circle on her stomach burned into his skin. The pain was too much for him, images of Sam racing through his head was already too much. Images of the time he kissed Sam in front of a shocked Hammond, images of Sam attacking him in the locker room when he had hardly known her, and now the moment when he would last remember Sam as who she really was.   
  
"SAM!?!?!?!" Daniel almost screamed as he saw her kissing and embracing Jack.  
  
Cha'va turned in disgust as Jack crumbled to the hard floor with a big X imprinted on his abdomen as Teal'c and Daniel were lost in shock.  
  
"KREE TAU'RI!!!!" Cha'va said as her eyes glowed in anger.  
  
"That does not appear to be the MajorCarter we know." Teal'c said delicately to Daniel as they dived for cover as a blast from Cha'va's hand device blew over them. Cha'va glared again and called for her Jaffa as she went to pick up Jack and take him and place him on her bed.  
  
"Teal'c are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Indeed Daniel Jackson."  
  
Cha'va turned as she saw the blue blast of a zat coming towards her. She tired to dodge but it was too late and she fell to the floor in pain as the shock ran through her body.  
  
"You will PAY Tau'ri!!!" She yelled as she tried to get back up off the floor and reach for the ring transporter activation device on the back of her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Sam." Daniel said with pain in his voice as he charged the zat a second time and fired upon Cha'va.  
  
Cha'va's eyes glowed one last time as she slid once again to the floor by the bed.  
  
Teal'c came out of cover and ran over to Jack to see if he was still alive or not and noticed the pouch of a Jaffa on his abdomen.  
  
"Daniel Jackson! Colonel O'Neill needs help." Teal'c called to Daniel, who was standing next to the body of Sam looking down at her.  
  
"What? What's wrong with him?" Daniel asked as he walked over to Teal'c and looked at Jack. "Is he dead?"  
  
"Indeed, he is not, he is in need of a sarcophagus or a symbiote or he will not continue to live." Teal'c said as he looked up at Daniel.  
  
"Well, is there one here anywhere? And what are we going to do with Sam? How are we supposed to help her? I shot her twice, she's dead." Daniel said with a pain filled voice. "I killed her." He was desperately trying to hold back the tears of sadness that were threatening to fill his eyes.  
  
"You did what you had to do, DanielJackson. You could not have saved Major Carter and us. There would have been no way." Teal'c said as he turned back to Jack and bent to pick him up.  
  
"There is a sarcophagus in this room, if we put O'Neill in it then he should no longer be a Jaffa." Teal'c said as he carried Jack over to it and opened the lid.  
  
"WAIT! What about Sam!? Couldn't we put her in there and she would be ok too? Or would it bring the symbiote back to life also?" Daniel asked hopefully.  
  
"I do not know Daniel Jackson, but I suppose we could try, maybe it would bring Samantha Carter back to us." Teal'c said as he set Jack into the sarcophagus.  
  
"Well, I guess we could try." Daniel said as he looked back down at Sam's body and bent to retrieve it.  
  
He walked over to the sarcophagus and set her gently next to Jack and stepped back as Teal'c touched the stone and closed the lid to it.  
  
"How long will this take?" Daniel asked anxiously looking around.  
  
"I do not know." Teal'c said as he raised his eyebrow and looked towards the door to make sure there were no guards were coming into the room.  
  
(Later.. inside the sarcophagus.)  
  
Sam slowly opens her eyes and looks around to find herself in an enclosed area and feels something, or rather someone beside her. She looks to the side and gasps slightly as she notices Jack lying next to her dressed in some sort of costume or many colored robes and clothes.  
  
"Sir?!" She asks quietly and starts to shake him gently.  
  
"Aggggggggggghhhhhhhhh.." Jack groans as he opens his eyes and turns to his side seeing what seemed to be a really cool looking genie and smiles until he hears "Sir???"  
  
"Ummmmm Carter?!?" Jack says as he tries to reach to rub his eyes as he hit's the bottom of the lid of the sarcophagus.  
  
"OWWWWWWW!!!!!"  
  
"Ummmmm Sir? You ok?" Sam said as she tried to hide a grin.  
  
"SAM??? YOUR...SAM??"  
  
"Uhhhhhhh, yeah Sir, who did you thin..." She stops and her eyes widen in shock as she remembers the Goa'uld that took part of her life.  
  
"Oh MY GOD..Sir!?....I." She closes her eyes and whispers.  
  
"I'm soooo sorry Sir...I.." Sam stops in mid sentence as the tears stream down her face.  
  
"Oh Sam, It wasn't you! Don't ever think it was your fault." Jack said as he reached over to embrace her and hopefully never let go.  
  
Sam felt torn as she remembered just what she had done to Jack..Jack?? When did I think as him as "Jack"? Sam thought as he had his head over her shoulder, but this felt right, good even, Sam thought again as she buried her face in his robes as she continued to sob.  
  
"Sam you ok?" Jack said with pain in his voice.  
  
"Sam you know you will get over this?" He said again as he heard her whisper.  
  
"Yes...in time...with your help maybe." She said slowly as she started to pull away, but Jack wouldn't let go.  
  
They started to fall asleep in each other's arms until they heard a voice from above as the lid to the sarcophagus opened slowly.  
  
"SAM....JACK?!?!?!?" A very familiar voice said.  
  
As Jack looked up to see who was standing over them and looking into the   
sarcophagus, Sam tried to burry her face in her hands. Ashamed for what she   
had done. She really didn't feel like she should be alive at a time like this   
with all her friends. Especially after what she had done to them all.  
  
"Major Carter, are you ok?" Teal'c asked with concern as he reached into the   
sarcophagus to help them out of it.  
  
"She just needs a little time to take everything in, Teal'c, but yeah, she's   
gonna be ok." Jack said when Sam didn't respond to Teal'c. He reached up and   
grabbed Teal'c's hand and sat up in the sarcophagus.   
  
As Teal'c helped Jack out of the sarcophagus, Daniel reached in to help Sam   
out as well.  
  
"Hey, Sam. How are you feeling?" Daniel asked softly as Sam looked up meekly   
and reached for his hand.  
  
"Uh, I think I will be." Sam almost whispered as she stepped out of the   
sarcophagus with tear stains still on her face and her bottom lip quivering   
slightly.  
  
"Well, I think the best thing for us to do would to get the hell out of here.   
What do you guys think?" Jack asked looking around, trying to formulate a plan   
of escape.  
  
"That would be wise, O'Niell." Teal'c agreed and turned to grab the staff   
weapons and zat guns that he and Daniel had brought with them. He handed a   
zat to Carter and a staff to Jack while Daniel still had the zat he had shot   
Sam with; so they were all armed and ready to go.  
  
As they were walking to the door they heard a lot of noise in the hall   
outside and many shouts in Goa'uld to the remaining Jaffa. They took cover and stood ready, waiting for whoever was coming to either pass by or enter the room.  
  
They were all in cover as Anubis entered the room followed by several Jaffa,   
and he looked VERY ticked off. He had been made "a fool of" back in the cell   
and he was looking for someone to kill.  
  
"Damn, Teal'c I thought you killed him?" Daniel asked silently.  
  
"Sometimes the Goa'uld within has the power to heal their host." Teal'c responded.  
  
"Ris'vi he'u and search the room!" Anubis commanded his Jaffa.   
  
One of the Jaffa moved to close the door, as his God had commanded, but as he   
moved closer a shot from a zat gun stunned him and as he fell to the ground   
another shot was fired and then a third.  
  
Sam stepped out from behind one of the pillars in the room and looked down at   
where the Jaffa had been lying only a moment before and shuddered. She   
motioned to Jack and he stepped out from behind another pillar followed by   
Daniel and Teal'c.   
  
They all moved toward the door and rushed out closing it behind them as Anubis   
turned and watched them run out just as the door was shutting, his eyes   
flashing in furry as he yelled at his Jaffa to go after them.  
  
Outside the room Jack shot the controls of the door and turned to the others.  
  
"Well, that should keep them for about five minutes!" He said and turned to   
run down the corridor followed by the others.  
  
"Where is the quickest way out of here, Teal'c?" Jack asked as they were   
running down the hall, zatting the few Jaffa that Anubis had left behind and also  
hoping that Anubis would not be behind them too soon.  
  
"Most likely with the death gliders or shuttle bay if there is one on this   
ship." Teal'c replied while shooting a Jaffa running towards them.  
  
"And where, exactly would that be?" Daniel asked.  
  
"This way." Sam said and turned abruptly down a different corridor and the   
others quickly followed.  
  
They followed Sam down several corridors until they came to a large door flanked on both sides by Jaffa. Sam turned to the others and motioned with her hands for them to get back.  
  
She hid the zat in the folds of her robes and walked over to the Jaffa.  
  
"Jaffa, KREE! Stand aside and let me through!" She said this hoping that they   
would listen even though she no longer had the deep and echoing voice of the   
Goa'uld.  
  
The Jaffa on the right raised an eyebrow and looked to the other Jaffa. They   
both raised their weapons at the same time and pointed them at Sam.  
  
"Ok then." Sam said as she pulled out the zat and shot them both twice. She   
signaled to the others as she used the controls next to the door to open it.   
  
The others joined her and they walked into the glider bay to see tons of  
Jaffa and a LOT of gliders. They walked back out and hid behind the doors   
wondering how they were going to get to a glider and get off the stupid ship   
and away from Anubis.  
  
"OH! I know!" Sam said as she darted off down the corridor, and the others   
stood in shock for a moment before going after her.  
  
"OH! For cryin' out loud! Carter!! What are you doing!?" Jack yelled after   
her.  
  
Sam ran to a nearby doorway and opened it and zatted the two Jaffa guards   
inside. She ran in for a second and then ran out again with a small spherical   
object in her hand.  
  
"Let's go!" She said as she ran back past the others and to the glider bay.  
  
Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c practically slid to a stop as the turned to run back   
after her to the bay.  
  
Sam slid to a stop in front of the doors and opened them and threw the little   
ball into the room. There was a bright flash and a high pitched sound and all   
of the Jaffa in the bay hit the floor just as Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c ran up   
next to Carter.  
  
"Well, that was pretty good thinking, Carter!" Jack said as they all went   
into the bay and hurried to the gliders.  
  
"Thank you, sir" Carter said with a grin as she got into a glider with Jack  
while Teal'c and Daniel got into another right as Anubis and his minions walked into the room.  
  
"Oh CRAP!! We gotta go Teal'c!" Jack yelled over the com as he started up the   
glider.  
  
The doors to the bay slid open as the two gliders rose into the air and   
drifted towards them.  
  
Anubis yelled some orders and the Jaffa scurried around the bay to close the   
doors before the gliders could escape, but to no avail. The gliders were out   
the door before they could even start the doors closing.  
  
Jack breathed a sigh of relief as the gliders slid out of the bay doors. He   
had actually thought for a few moments there that they might not get out   
alive and in one piece.   
  
As they were flying away from the ship there were suddenly laser blasts from   
the ship and one of the gliders was hit in the wing, they were going to have   
to make a quick landing, and soon, very soon.  
  
They had to fly very evasively to be sure and not get hit and taken down,   
which was not all that easy and the glider that had been hit before got   
another shot taken to the body of it.  
  
They finally hit the dirt, literally, on a planet that the ship had been circling. Teal'c and Daniel climbed out of the glider that had been hit several times and hurriedly got away in case it decided to do more then sit there and smolder.  
  
"Little help here, Teal'c?" Jack's muffled voice asked from inside the glider,   
looking slightly dazed and confused.  
  
Teal'c and Daniel walked over to the other glider and helped the Major and   
Colonel out of it.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Daniel asked with concern.  
  
"We'll be fine, Daniel. Now, can we go home?" Jack asked slightly annoyed as   
Sam just stood there with a mixture of sadness, anger, and fear on her face.  
  
Daniel nodded and looked around looking for signs of the stargate. But just   
as he glimpsed it in the distance they all dived aside as a shot from a death   
glider almost hit Teal'c in the side.  
  
They all jumped up and headed for cover watching as more gliders enter the   
atmosphere.  
  
"What are we going to do now, Jack?" Daniel asked in a high frightened voice.  
  
"We're gonna get out of here! That's what!" Jack said and moved out of cover   
as some of the gliders flew off into the distance to turn around.  
  
"Let's go!" He said as he waved the others to follow him.  
  
After hiding and almost getting hit by the gliders several times and running   
from the Jaffa that had ringed down to the planet, they finally all made it   
to the gate.  
  
"Dial home Daniel!" Jack called as he checked to see who had the GDO, only to   
find that no one had it. It had been taken from Daniel when they had arrived on the ship.  
  
Daniel stopped half way through dialing as he also realized this.  
  
"Uhhhh.... Jack....... we don't have a GDO..." Daniel stuttered.  
  
"OH!! For cryin' out loud!!" Jack yelled as he shot at some Jaffa that were now  
running toward them.   
  
"What are we gonna do now!?"  
  
As Jack and Teal'c fired at the cumulating Jaffa, with Sam just standing there, Daniel's head is racing with thoughts of what they could do to get back to earth.   
  
"I'VE GOT IT!!" Daniel shouted as he turned and started dialing a different cordinance on the DHD.   
  
As Jack and Teal'c were fighting off the Jaffa and trying to dodge the glider shots, the wormhole established and they all moved over to the gate.   
  
"Alright! Everyone through!!" Jack yelled as they backed up to the gate.   
  
Teal'c stood with Jack and waited till Sam and Daniel went through and then followed as Jack went through just before the gate closed, leaving the Jaffa and gliders with nothing to fire at. They burst through the gate and came to a stop turning to lay down cover fire in case they had been followed by any of the Jaffa, but the wormhole closed just as Jack ran through.   
  
"Daniel, just where are we!?" Jack asked, trying to keep his voice down and not yell.   
  
He walked up to Daniel and was practically in his face.   
  
"Why are we NOT on earth!?" He almost yelled, becoming VERY irritated. They seemed to be on a sandy planet that was very hot and dry and sandy, very sandy.   
  
"Last time I was on earth it was DEFINATLY not this sandy!" Jack exclaimed.   
  
"I know that, Jack!" Daniel said, becoming irritated himself.   
  
"If you will just LET me EXPLAIN, I'll tell you WHY we are not on earth!"   
  
"Alright, then, Daniel, why don't you enlighten us as to why we are not on earth, as we should be." Jack said with mock calmness.   
  
"Thank you, Jack. Now, if you will remember, we did not have a GDO when we were trying to leave. How do you expect us to get through the gate on earth if we don't have a IDC to send through? We would have been smashed against the iris! Now, would you have preferred that? I don't think so." Daniel said mater-of-factly to Jack.   
  
"OK then, what do you propose we do now?" Jack replied to Daniel's answer.   
  
"Well since we are at the Tok'ra home world I figured they might let us use their GDO to get back to earth." Daniel said just as they were surprised and surrounded by several Tok'ra.   
  
They were greeted by the Tok'ra and taken back to their dwelling to talk with the High Counsel about getting back to earth. After several hours of negotiations, and the Tok'ra doing several tests on Sam to make sure she was no longer a goa'uld, they were finally allowed to use the stargate and the GDO to go back to earth.   
  
(On Earth)   
  
The alarms went off as there was an off world activation of the stargate. This was quite a shock as SG-6 was preparing to go out in search of the remainder of SG-1 after Major Davis had got back with the news of what had happened to them on that planet.   
  
"Who is it?" Hammond asked as he came down the stairs from the briefing room where he had been briefing SG-4 on their next mission.   
"Receiving Tok'ra IDC, Sir." One of the technicians said as the IDC was recognized by the computer.   
  
"Open the iris." Hammond commanded as he walked out of the control room heading for the embarkation room, wondering why the Tok'ra were contacting them at a time like this. And hoping that it would be Jacob with news of Sam and possibly the others. As he walked into the embarkation room he almost fell over backwards in shock as he watched Anise walk through the gate followed shortly by Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c.   
  
"General Hammond, it is good to see you again." Anise said as she slightly bowed her head in greeting.   
  
"Hello, Sir. Look who we found!" Jack said excitedly as he put his arm around Carter's shoulders and grinned.   
  
"Hi, sir." Sam said meekly as she walked to the bottom of the ramp pulling slightly away from Jack.   
  
"Major Carter! It is very nice to see you again! I had almost given up on you." Hammond said as he grinned and patted Sam on the back.   
  
"Its nice to see you again also, Sir." Sam responded as she gave everyone a small smile.   
  
"SAM!!" A voice yelled as Dr. Fraiser ran into the room.   
  
"Oh my God, Sam when I heard you were back I didn't know what to think, I got here as fast as I could!" Janet ran forward and embraced Sam as tears started to roll down their faces.   
  
After Janet let Sam go there was a round of everyone giving her hugs and hand shakes as she was led out of the room and to her quarters on the base so she could change and meet everyone in the briefing room to tell what had happened to her. It was all mostly a blur to her, with faces she didn't recognize and some she did and then she was in her room and it was silent. She stood there for a moment looking at the very familiar surroundings and the feeling of the comfortable atmosphere.   
  
She walked around and looked at the books on her shelves, and came to a stop at her desk, on which was a picture of the team all laughing and looking like they were having a really nice time. As she looked at this picture suddenly memories of her life, as Sam and as Cha'va, came flooding through her. She started sobbing and collapsed onto her bed as she curled into a fetal position and just lay there, crying for what seemed like forever.   
  
"Sam? You in there?" A voice called as there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Yeah, just a minute." She muttered as she sat up and hurriedly wiped at her tear stained face. Satisfied that she looked halfway decent she got up and slowly opened the door.   
  
"Are you ok?" Jack's worried voice asked as he poked his head into the room.   
  
But the site of Jack just made her want to cry even more as she remembered what she had done, or at least tried to do to him. Without her consent, tears started to slide down her face a second time, but this time she was afraid she would not be able to stop them, it felt as if they would flow forever. Even as Jack came into the room and sat her down on the bed pulling her into a hug trying to calm her.   
  
"Shhhhhhh..... Its gonna be ok, Sam. Everything is going to be ok. I promise you that! Everything is going to be ok now that you are back and we are a team again! And I promise you that I will NEVER leave you behind on a mission again! NEVER!"   
  
Jack said quietly, but had to stop talking as he was afraid that he too might start to cry, and he knew that Sam could not take that much stress on her emotions. So they sat there for a little while as Jack held Sam, letting her cry and get her emotions out, knowing that she could not go out there and face all those people feeling like this. Sam finally got all her emotions under control as she pulled away slightly and looked up into Jack's eyes, telling him, without words, that she was going to be ok. Jack hugged her one final time as he got up to leave the room and let her get ready for the briefing, he left without saying anything, but they knew that nothing needed to be said allowed that hadn't already been said.   
  
  
  
( 3 Weeks Later. )  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.............." Sam said as she took another sip of her hot cocoa in the comfort of her living room couch.   
  
She remembered when she came back to the base and how she felt really weird wearing ....well lets just say "inappropriate coverings". Sam almost giggled as she remembered how Jack looked next to her in front of General Hammond. What a sight Jack was in Goa'uld clothing! Sam smiled yet again to herself. Then she squirmed in her seat as she remembered just why she had those cloths.. The memory of Cha'va had stained her memory with images she didn't need. Jolinar's memories had already been too much for her, and now she had another snake's memories jumbled up in her brain. Then there was the thought of what she had tried to do to Jack....  
  
Her mind trailed just and she jumped in shock as she heard her doorbell ringing.  
  
"I wonder who that could be.." She whispered to herself as she set her cocoa down on the way to the door.  
  
The doorbell rang again and Sam jumped again, she couldn't remember being this jumpy.  
  
"OK already!!!!" She said as she opened the door to find Jack and the rest of the gang.  
  
"Hey guys, what you doing here?" Sam said as she motioned for them to come inside.  
  
"Well you know Teal'c, he wants to see the world!" Jack smiled as he patted the big guy's back, and followed him in.  
  
Sam smiled back and shut the door after Daniel had stepped in and they settled down in the chairs and couch while she stood.  
  
"Soooo what are you guys doing, really?" Sam asked knowing they were going to try to cover up the real reason of why they were all over here.  
  
"We have come to eat Pie?" Teal'c said uncertainly as he gave a glance over at a certain Colonel who was trying to make him stop looking his way.  
Jack smiled as Sam saw the look Teal'c was giving him.  
  
"Soooooo..." Daniel said to break the breath silence  
  
"How are you Sam?" He said as he went over to hug her, after getting a hug in return.  
  
"Fine, my mind is still kinda jumbled up though from...well, you know."  
Sam touched her forehead and trailed off again as tried to change the subject, but Jack saw the look on her face  
  
"So you guys hungry?" Sam asked hoping they would drop it.   
  
"Indeed, for Pie" Teal'c said raising an eyebrow.  
  
Sam smiled as Jack whispered "Oh for cryin' out loud!" While Daniel thought of just how Jack tried to get Teal'c to understand just why he wanted so much pie on the way to Sam's house, the reason: to get Sam to come with them.  
  
  
"Actually that's why we are here!" Jack said almost excitedly as he started to get up from his seat.  
  
"Yes, we were going out to eat and decided to see if you wanted to come too, since you have been at home now for 3 weeks," Daniel said as he also got up, followed by Teal'c, who, by the way, has a beanie on his head covering his tattoo.  
  
"Yeah Carter, get some fresh air will ya? Or do I have to order you, hmmm?" Jack said with a smile.  
  
"I guess I can give up my hot cocoa for a night out with the guys, huh?" Sam smiled also as they started to leave and she followed them.  
  
"I'm going to go get dressed," she said to Jack as Teal'c and Daniel had already gone back to the Colonel's truck.  
  
  
"SWEET!" Jack said as he remembered just how beautiful Sam looked in that genie outfit...  
  
"SIR?!?!" She said almost yelling at him as her face started to flush red.   
Jack grinned and started to turn away but not before hearing.  
  
"Be careful what you wish for, Jack....."  
  
  
THE END!!!! 


End file.
